


Filling the Miltank

by TheAnthroDex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Anal, Anthropomorphic, Cow, F/M, Gangbang, Inflation, Lactation, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnthroDex/pseuds/TheAnthroDex
Summary: A Miltank needs some help getting producing milk, so she takes in another kind of 'milk.' Inflation warning





	Filling the Miltank

So, this is kind of the image I had in mind while writing the story, in case yall need some visual aid: http://www.furaffinity.net/view/13723506/ 

~~~~~~~~~

“Alright, are you ready for this?” Whitney exclaimed with an energetic tone.

A bashful Miltank nodded as she looked down at her trainer before closing her eyes tight. At her waist, Whitney took a firm grip on two of the Pokemon’s teats before massaging them gently in her hands and patiently waiting for them to erect. After a short time, the nipples on the Miltank’s abdomen fully hardened and were beginning to lactate lightly, small droplets of sweet milk dribbling down from the tips.

“Okay then, here I go!” Whitney said before squeezing down, forcing a small stream of milk to flow out through the held nipples and into a bucket below. Miltank whined slightly, a deep blush on her face as Whitney continued to squeeze and pull on each of her Pokemon’s lower nipples. A few minutes later, Whitney looked down at the bucket below to see a thin layer of milk just barely covering the bottom of the container. She let out a loud sigh before dusting herself off and standing up.

“Not much today either,” Whitney said with a disheartened tone. Miltank’s ears drooped as she looked down at the bucket as well to see how little milk she was able to produce. 

“Don’t feel too bad,” Whitney said reassuringly, petting the top of Miltank’s head. “One day, you’ll be able to fill up two of these buckets easy, just like all the other Miltank!” The trainer followed up her pep talk with a confident smile, bringing a small smile onto her Pokemon’s face as well.

“Come on, get dressed. We’ll head into town, and we can drink some of the ranchers’ milk at the saloon. They say the more milk you drink, the more milk you can make!” Miltank nodded in response and proceeded to put on some clothes, a simple pair of denim shorts and a large white t-shirt just to be able to cover herself.

Suddenly, Whitney grabbed a handful of the shirt and squeezed, eliciting a moan from the Miltank. The Pokemon blushed as she slapped her trainer’s hand away from her breast and turning away slightly. Whitney merely laughed in response before placing an arm around the bovine’s shoulder and leading her towards town.

“I just don’t understand how you can be so stacked up here, but not get any milk from down there,” Whitney said as she pointed at Miltank’s upper breasts. The large mounds made the t-shirt flop around wildly as the lack of a bra kept their movements completely free. “I mean, they’re probably easily F-cups in human size. You got to have some spare milk in there!” Whitney let out another laugh as they continued their walk towards town.

The teasing only made Miltank feel more insecure as she pouted and turned her face away from her trainer. She crossed her arms to hide her chest and also stop them from bouncing around so much.

“Oh, you know I’m only kidding,” Whitney said. “Well, maybe there is a bit of truth in that. I’ve never had a Miltank who was as… physically gifted as you are.” Miltank made no response, continuing to face away from the pink-haired girl next to her. 

The conversation continued like this for some time until Whitney realized the sound of footsteps relatively close behind her. The trainer quickly turned around and pushed Miltank behind her protectively. She was met with a rather tall woman wearing a large black trench coat with a face hidden behind a pair of sunglasses.

“Is there something I can help you with?” Whitney asked with a slightly menacing tone.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” the woman responded. She reached into the inner pocket of her trench coat and pulled out a card between her forefingers. “The name’s Rose. I’m an agent that works for DexTech, BioPharm Division. I couldn’t help but overhear your Miltank is having some trouble producing milk.”

Whitney looked at the card, only to learn that the stranger had essentially repeated everything on the card. She eyed Rose curiously, unsure of where the stranger was going with this conversation as Miltank continued to hide behind her trainer.

“It’s only temporary,” Whitney answered. “In a few weeks, she’ll be making plenty of milk just like any other Miltank.

“Oh, I’m not so sure,” Rose replied while waggling a finger. “Studies show that one in sixteen Miltank actually have a hard time producing large quantities of milk.”

“There’s no way that’s true. I’ve been around dozens of Miltank, and all of them made milk just fine. Some of them even had trouble in the beginning just like this one, but they eventually came around.”

“I’m afraid to say that one right there is different.”

“I’ll take my chances,” Whitney said before grabbing onto Miltank’s arm and leading her away from the woman.

“I meant to say there is no chance. I know for a fact that Miltank has this condition just based on this.” Rose quickly grabbed onto the bottom of the Pokemon’s shirt and pulled it up, revealing the large pair of boobs stashed underneath. “I’m almost certain you’ve never seen a pair as large as these on a Miltank. Oversized breasts are a telltale sign of the disorder.”

Whitney stopped moving as she considered what the woman was saying. It did make sense that this Miltank did have a rack much larger than any other she had ever seen, and that it may be the reason why she couldn’t produce as much milk as the other cows. 

Seeing that Rose was able to gain Whitney’s interest, she continued. “As I was saying before, I work for DexTech in the BioPharm Division. We were able to develop an experimental process that would help Miltank like yours be able to produce more milk.”

Whitney shot a doubtful look at the agent. “You found a cure for the disorder? One that only affects a few Miltank?”

“Well, not necessarily a cure. More of a…means to bypass it. We work to benefit the lives of all Pokemon and I’m offering your Miltank a chance to try the process. Free of charge, of course.”

Whitney continued her disbelieving gaze at Rose. “You can’t expect me to believe that. There has to be a catch.”

“It’s all for the sake of science. As I said, it is still in the experimental phase. There may be some minor side effects from the procedure, but the benefit could be a Miltank that can produce as much milk as she likes. We can even head over to the lab right now. What do you say?” Rose asked, extending her hand for a handshake.

Whitney bit her lip as she contemplated the offer. Suddenly, a tug on her shirt alerted her that Miltank wanted her attention. The Pokemon had a determined look in her eyes as she gave a firm nod. This was finally her chance to be like all the other Miltank and make her trainer proud. She would no longer need to feel the shame of producing such insignificant amounts of milk, and she was not going to let this chance slip away. Seeing this reassured Whitney, who grabbed onto Rose’s extended hand and returned her handshake.

“Alright, we’ll try it out now. For Miltank’s sake,” Whitney said with a smile.

“Excellent!” Rose exclaimed, returning the smile with her own. “Follow me, we’ll be at the lab in about twenty minutes time.”

~~~~~~~~

Whitney and Miltank were led into a large, well-lit room with nothing inside save a backless sofa. Miltank took a seat on the sofa while Whitney stood next to her to keep her Pokemon feeling comfortable.

“Alright, I was told Miltank needs to swallow this pill,” Rose started, handing a small red pill and a bottle of water to Whitney, “and then Miltank will be getting a few shots from one of the assistants. Then, we’ll run a short experiment to see if the procedure worked, and you two can be on your way!”

Whitney nodded and proceeded to help Miltank take the pill. Nothing visually noticeable occurred on Miltank, and after a couple of minutes a man wearing a science coat came in with a tray of syringes. Miltank pulled up the sleeve of her t-shirt, but the scientist shook his head.

“Not on your arm. The shots will need to be administered on your teats,” the scientist said. Miltank nodded and took off her shirt to give the scientist easy access to her lower nipples. While Miltank seemed certain that she wanted this to happen, Whitney bit her lip as she watched the scientist rub the udders with an alcohol wipe before grabbing a syringe. As the scientist was about to pierce one of Miltank’s udders, Whitney grabbed onto the scientist’s arm.

“Wait, I’m having second thoughts about this,” Whitney said with a quivering voice. “I don’t think I want my Miltank go through this procedure after all.”

The scientist looked at Whitney behind a pair of thick glasses before letting out a sigh. “We can’t stop the procedure now that Miltank has taken the pill. Otherwise, there will be some very bad consequences. I’m talking potentially lethal consequences.”

Whitney shuddered at his words before removing her hand and nodding silently. As terrifying as the needles looked and how sketchy everything so far has been, she couldn’t take the risk of losing her beloved Pokemon. The scientist nodded back and gave her a reassuring smile before focusing on the task at hand. He grabbed one of the nipples between his thumb and forefinger with one hand before slowly bringing the tip of the syringe to the tip of the teat. Miltank winced slightly as the scientist dug the needle into the nipple and waited for the white fluid inside to completely disappear. The scientist continued to do this for the remaining three nipples before pulling off his gloves and picking up the tray to leave.

“All done!” the scientist said happily to Whitney. “Now, would you please follow me as we run a couple of quick tests?” The scientist made his way towards the exit before pausing to wait for Whitney.

“Alright Miltank, it looks like I got to leave for a bit, but hopefully everything works out and we can make a fresh batch of milk when we get home,” said Whitney. Miltank mooed gleefully, excited to be able to produce a full stream of milk for the first time. Whitney waved goodbye as she rushed to catch up to the scientist before exiting the room.

“So what kind of tests will you be running?” Whitney asked as she was led to an adjacent observation room where she could clearly see Miltank. The room was occupied by a couple of scientists, each holding a clipboard and scribbling down some notes. All of a sudden, her arms were grabbed from behind and quickly tied together. She turned around to see a Victreebel restraining her arms with a Vine Whip.

“Hey! What’s the meaning of this?” Whitney yelled furiously. She tried to wriggle her arms free, but to no avail as Victreebel only tightened the hold on her.

“Sorry,” one of the scientists said. “We don’t want you interfering with our tests. But no need to worry, neither you nor your Miltank will get hurt… probably.”

“Probably?! Let me go right now before I call the police on you guys!” Whitney retorted angrily.

“Let me explain how the treatment works,” another scientist said, ignoring Whitney’s threat. “The pill acts to form a sort of semipermeable membrane inside the body to restrict movement in the digestive system. Essentially, it allows food and water to enter the system, but it can no longer escape. I trust that you understand so far?”

Whitney took a break from trying to free herself to answer the question. “So you’re saying my Miltank can eat food, but won’t be able to…get the food out?” Whitney responded, eliciting a nod from the scientist. “But what does that have to do with milk? And wouldn’t that make Miltank continue to fill up with food until she bursts?” 

“And that is where the genius of the needles come into play. You are correct in saying that anything that enters her will no longer be able to escape from the anus or back up through her mouth. The fluid that we injected into her will instead allow her to excrete everything in the form of milk through her udder,” the scientist continued.

“How did you guys even manage to do that? That doesn’t make any sense,” Whitney interrupted.

“The science is very complicated,” the scientist answered. “Don’t worry about the how. Now, we have reason to believe that a certain fluid yields a significantly higher amount of milk than anything else. Any normal food and water was found to yield one sixth of the ingested mass, but we have reason to believe this fluid will yield up to ten times the amount ingested. And, of course, that fluid is none other than fresh semen.”

The doors of the testing room burst open as dozens of Pokemon of all shapes and sizes piled into the room. Tauros, Arcanine, Scizor, Tangrowth, and much more crowded around Miltank with fully erect cocks, already dripping with pre. Whitney’s eyes widened as the male Pokemon all slowly approached closer and closer to Miltank, while somehow still leaving an open lane for the scientists and Whitney to see.

“Run away, Miltank! Run away as fast as you can!” Whitney cried out. Miltank got onto her feet, but quickly stumbled onto the ground with a strained look on her face.

“I also forgot to mention that the fluid in those needles have a slight paralytic effect. No worries though, it should wear off in a couple of hours,” the scientist said before uttering a hearty chuckle. “It will even make testing go a lot more smoothly. As you can see, all these fine Pokemon are ready to shoot their load. They’ve been forced to save up for over a month until we could find a good specimen. We even gave them a special aphrodisiac to increase their output to speed up the testing.”

Whitney tried again to squeeze out of Victreebel’s grasp to no avail. Tears welled up in her eyes as she watched Miltank get lifted onto the couch and rolled onto her back. 

“Oh, no need to cry,” the scientist said reassuringly. “Those Pokemon will be in a lot of trouble if they hurt the subject or waste their seed. So, your Pokemon will likely not get harmed and also maintain her chastity!”

“That doesn’t make it any better! Stop this test right now!” Whitney yelled.

“You’re in no position to shout orders. Now, quiet down so we may observe the experiment,” the scientist replied before turning around and picking up his clipboard. He gave a small motion with his hand and whatever retort Whitney had was muffled by another of Victreebel’s vines that wrapped around her mouth.

In the other room, Miltank laid on her back, hardly able to move at all. She felt her legs get spread apart and something hard poke her slit. She struggled to lift her head to see an Arcanine keeping her legs spread wide and sliding his cock along her slit. A large grin was on his face as he rubbed the length of his member along her folds, letting the pre drip onto her clit. Miltank quivered as Arcanine moved his hips back and began to poke her entrance with the tip of his cock. He continued this several times, getting dangerously close to slipping his head through her entrance before bringing his cock down to her asshole and doing the same there. Miltank closed her eyes tight as Arcanine struggled and squirmed to slide his cock into her anus. Each passing second brought a new filling sensation that Miltank had never experienced before. After what seemed like an hour to the helpless Pokemon, Arcanine managed to touch base and stuff his entire rod into her back entrance. Arcanine let out a loud sigh of happiness before suddenly gasping as Miltank let out a loud moo. The sensation and lack of release in such a long time proved to be too much for Arcanine as he immediately began to ejaculate. Spurt after spurt of steaming hot cum shot towards Miltank’s stomach, getting trapped by the membrane made by the mysterious drug. Arcanine’s ears drooped as the other Pokemon all laughed at him for his quick release. A Machoke pushed the Arcanine away, the Pokemon’s penis being forced out with a loud pop as Machoke prepared for his turn. 

Miltank began to whimper before a pair of hands suddenly grabbed onto her cheeks and pushed her head back. Suddenly, her mouth was completely filled and being stretched to its limits as a cock was forced into her mouth and down her throat. Her nose was filled with the reek of balls as they pressed up against her face. A Tauros had taken the liberty of using her other hole as he began thrusting into her mouth, causing a large bulge to be seen sliding across her throat. Machoke followed in suit by ramming his length into Miltank’s ass with relative ease as the semen inside provided ample lubrication. Cheers came from the onlookers as time continued with both Pokemon not having as quick of a release as the Arcanine before. Both Pokemon grunted in rhythm as they thrusted faster and faster into her. Tauros was the first to fall as he picked up his pace significantly, smacking the poor cow in the face hard with his ballsack. With one deep thrust, the Tauros let out a sigh of satisfaction as he shot his seed right down Miltank’s throat. He even ran his fingers across her throat, feeling the hardness of his cock through her skin and each wave of cum that surged through his length and entered her stomach. Machoke did not last much longer as he grabbed onto Miltank’s hips and began to thrust her body with his powerful arms. Her paralyzed arms and legs flailed about wildly as the muscular Pokemon easily moved her body before letting out his huge load into her ass. By the time the Pokemon left, Miltank’s stomach had become noticeably rounder as if she had suddenly become a few months pregnant. 

“Stop the test!” a scientist exclaimed before running into the room. All the male Pokemon moved out of the way to leave a path for the scientist straight to Miltank. Whitney felt a wave of relief as she believed one of the scientists finally had a change of heart and wanted to stop this ridiculous experiment. However, the scientist rolled Miltank onto her side and brought out a tall empty glass. He began massaging and pulling one of Miltank’s teats before a steady stream of milk erupted from the tip and into the glass. Whitney’s eyes grew wide as the scientist held the glass up high to show his fellow colleagues a completely full glass of white Moomoo milk. Whatever drug they made did work, despite its disadvantages. He took a sip before giving a thumbs up, prompting a nod from all the scientists in the room whom all began to scribble notes down furiously onto their clipboards. Muffled words came from Whitney’s bound mouth as the scientist left the room before yelling, “Continue!”

Whitney watched in horror as Miltank was rolled onto her back again and two long lines were formed at her Pokemon’s head and ass. Grunts and slapping sounds filled the room for hours as dozens of Pokemon all took turns depositing their seed into Miltank’s stomach. A couple of scientists even took breaks and joined the fray, exclaiming loudly that they loved their jobs as they emptied their balls into Miltank’s mouth and ass. Miltank’s stomach grew with each dump of semen until a fully pregnant woman was not able to describe the rotundness of her abdomen. The male Pokemon were soon able to press down on her stomach or smack it around to watch it jiggle and flop around like a water balloon. Her once slender body had now become pudgy and fat as if the copious amounts of cum were spread throughout her body. Miltank had regained her ability to move for quite some time, but the weight of her body was too much for her untrained muscles. Her stomach was now large enough to reach the Pokemon’s chests as she laid on her back and undulated constantly. The entire room stank of sex as a huge puddle of cum was formed underneath the sofa, soaking all the Pokemon’s feet. A delirious look was on Miltank’s face as she continued to lay on her back, her throat and ass feeling incredibly sore from all the use. Anyone who was using her ass was completely out of sight now as she was no longer able to see anything on the other side of her stomach. However, the Pokemon showed no mercy and continued to use their cumdump as much as they pleased.

“Alright, that should be enough,” one scientist said, illiciting boos from the crowd of Pokemon. “Bring in Guzzlord!”

The floor shook as loud stomps approached the testing room doors. A sense of dread flowed throughout the room as the stomping grew louder and louder. All of a sudden, the doors were crushed as a behemoth of a Pokemon entered the testing room. It towered well above all the other Pokemon, who quickly scrambled away to make space for the new entrant. Guzzlord slowly made his way towards Miltank, his cock growing larger with every passing step until it reached a length and girth about the size of Miltank before the experiment started.

“Fascinating, isn’t it?” a scientist said. “One of our branches in Alola had been helping with experiments from Pokemon in an alternate dimension and was able to bring back several of these creatures. He’ll be the coup de grace of our experiment.” 

Whitney could hardly believe the size of the Pokemon. It’s head nearly reached the ceiling of the testing room and was as wide as a a pair of trucks. Even Miltank was able to see the Pokemon around her oversized belly and began to tremble in fear. Guzzlord grabbed onto the lump that was now Miltank with both arms, struggling a bit to lift her heavy body and placed it on the tip of his fully erect cock. Miltank began mooing loudly in a mixture of pain and shock as Guzzlord began pressing her body down onto his length. The lubrication helped but the sheer size of his member was stretching her ass far beyond conceivable limits. Finally, with a loud shlick, Miltank’s body fell several feet as it took on Guzzlord’s massive length. The tip of his cock was clearly visible through Miltank’s rotund stomach, stretching her belly even further and making a protruding lump. Guzzlord let out a roar before starting to lift Miltank up and down along his length. The protruding lump continued to disappear and reappear with each movement as the fluid inside her body could be heard sloshing around, even from the observation room. Guzzlord lasted significantly longer than all the other Pokemon as all the scientists and Whitney continued to watch the entire process. Miltank couldn’t move at all with her muscles being unaccustomed to the weight she had put on and was merely moving in reaction to Guzzlord’s movements. A defeated look was on her face as she grit her teeth every time the cock was plunged inside her. Each thrust sent her body flying several feet off the ground before falling back down almost enough for her feet to touch the floor. Several minutes of loud sloshing and slapping passed as Guzzlord continued to use Miltank like a flesh doll until it suddenly came to a halt. Her forlorn mien was soon replaced with a surprised one as she looked down to see her stomach growing even rounder. Her fatigue made her hardly notice that she had stopped moving and that Guzzlord’s cock was now gushing like a fire hose into her body. Her body was quickly becoming perfectly round as her stomach swelled to cartoonish proportions. It was almost as if the cow’s skin was becoming see-through as white fluid could be seen moving around inside her body. Just as it seemed Miltank was going to burst, Guzzlord backed away from the cow, relieving some of the pressure on the Pokemon’s body as it reduced in size ever so slightly. Miltank was placed on the ground, rolling around a bit before settling perfectly on her udder. Any seed that didn’t make it past the membrane left her body as a stream of gooey cum oozing out of her anus. Tears were flowing out of her eyes as she panted, feeling only a bit of satisfaction in knowing that it was finally over.

The scientists finished up their notes before putting down their clipboards. Whitney had closed her eyes and was looking away from her Miltank after she saw how much she was expanding. After reopening her eyes, all the scientists were fixated on her.

“Well now your Miltank will have plenty of milk to give for the rest of her life, but the question is,” a scientist asked, “What will we do with you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I left it as a cliffhanger in case I do want to write a second part for Whitney, but this was the first time I wrote inflation. And I mainly don't think I wrote it well and because of that, I don't really like writing it. But, if yall think it was alright, it would be awesome if you gave me some feedback. Thanks for reading!


End file.
